


Get My Motor Running

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David has a secret skill, M/M, Unexpectedly Competent David Rose, mentions of role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt from 8jodaiko: Patrick’s car breaks down on the way to visit a vendor. David knows how to fix it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Get My Motor Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



“Will you stop looking at me like that?!?” David says, exasperated by the hearts being shot in his direction by his boyfriend, like some kind of demented Care Bear Stare. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Patrick shakes his head, still unable to believe that David - _his_ David - has just fixed his car. Like, fixed it so it actually _works_ now. Like, with his own two perfectly manicured hands. 

“It _is_ a big deal, David,” Patrick insists, sidling up to David and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek, just below the small smudge of grease that he’s pretty sure David doesn’t know is there. And Patrick isn’t going to be the one to tell him. At least not yet. It’s divinely sexy, and a shiver of pure lust surges through him at the thought of adding ‘sexy mechanic’ to their list of role play scenarios. 

David rolls his eyes dramatically, inspecting his nail beds for any errant traces of grease. “Ew. I’m going to need to soak these tonight,” he mutters to himself. 

Patrick pulls him closer, nuzzling now into the crook of David’s neck. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

He feels David shrug, reluctant to divulge his secret. And Patrick knows... he just knows that it’s something David has learned from one of his myriad of exes. 

Disentangling himself from David, Patrick reaches out for the hood of his car and slams it shut. They’ve been delayed and already called to reschedule the appointment with their vendor. But they’re not expected back at the store today, so he figures it wouldn’t hurt to make a detour on the way home. 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” he says fondly, reaching up to swipe that bit of grease from David’s cheek with his thumb. He knows David would be mortified to be seen in public like that. David smiles at him, grateful not to have to rehash the details of his past relationship on the side of the hot, dusty highway. 

“How about some ice cream?” Patrick offers, earning a beaming smile from his boyfriend. 

“I’d like that,” David says, getting into the passenger seat and buckling in. 

“You don’t say?” Patrick teases gently as he buckles himself in behind the steering wheel. “And when we get home, I’ll see if Bob has a pair of old coveralls he can lend us...”

He grins delightedly to himself as David squawks in protest, and continues to regale Patrick - all the way to the ice cream stand - with all the ways that suggestion is ‘just, like, soooo incorrect, Patrick!’ 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments are collected and stored in an airtight box. When I’m feeling sad, I take them out and roll around in them. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin and we can shout about these boys together!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
